iWant Your Day to be Perfect
by StoryTeller125
Summary: A short Creddie oneshot. Freddie wants Carly to have the perfect day. Find out what he does and the reason he wants this day to be perfect for her. Set in the future after Freddie and Carly have married, Seddie fans be warned.


Carly Benson woke up in the most pleasant way she could imagine, with a deep kiss on the lips. Just like Sleeping Beauty being woken up by her handsome prince. "What time is it?" She asked, her sleepiness beginning to fade away.

"It is 6:25; I didn't want you to wake up to the alarm clock." Freddie kissed her again on the lips. "Wait here; you are having breakfast this morning the Freddie Benson way."

"A bagel with grape jelly?" Carly asked.

Freddie hesitated only slightly, "ok, you are having breakfast this morning the grown-up Freddie Benson way. Wait here and relax, you are having breakfast in bed."

Carly sat up in bed as Freddie left the bedroom to go to the kitchen. She wondered how long he had been up, or if he had even gone to bed at all. Freddie worked as a software designer from home and sometimes worked odd hours; it wasn't unusual for him to work through the night on a project.

She picked up the remote and turned on the bedroom television to catch the morning news. Something coming from the kitchen smelled wonderful and she thought about just how lucky she was. She and Freddie had been married four months now and she never regretted marrying him for even a second. In fact she could count on one hand the number of arguments they had had since they had been together as a couple.

Freddie came back into the bedroom carrying a tray with her breakfast. He set the tray down over her lap and sat on the bed next to her. "Now Mrs. Benson, here is your fresh-ground coffee, black just the way you like it." He handed her the coffee mug, Carly always liked to start her breakfast with coffee. As she sipped from the coffee mug, Freddie lifted the cover from the plate.

"We have fresh blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese mixed in, that turkey bacon you like so much and top it all off, fresh strawberries with whipped cream."

Carly was amazed; Freddie had gone to the trouble of making her favorite breakfast. "How long have you been awake? How long have you been cooking?"

Freddie picked up a strawberry and dipped it in some whipped cream. As he fed her the strawberry he replied, "Don't you worry about that. All you have to do right now is enjoy your breakfast."

Carly swallowed the strawberry and smiled up at her husband, "So what have I done to deserve such special treatment?"

"You deserve this treatment just because you are you, and on this special day you should be pampered and taken care of." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"What special day is it today?" Carly was curious.

Freddie smirked, "I'll let you figure that out. Now eat your breakfast."

Carly ate her breakfast as Freddie got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and her daily vitamins. Carly was almost finished eating. "That's right, breakfast the Freddie Benson way now includes taking your vitamins." Freddie was grinning.

"Yes sir, Mr. Benson." Carly dutifully took her multi-vitamin and supplements.

Freddie took the dirty dishes and tray back to the kitchen as Carly went into their bathroom to get ready for work. She was employed as a junior executive for a communications company; the work wasn't glamorous, but she was just starting out and her employers thought highly of her.

She could hear Freddie talking to someone on the phone as she finished drying her hair. She was sitting on the edge of their bed putting on her heels when Freddie came in, "Your car is waiting for you out front."

"My what?"

"On this day you are not driving yourself to work. You are going to be driven to work this morning and you will be picked up and driven home tonight. Don't argue with me; just enjoy your peaceful commute." They walked to the door of their apartment; Freddie handed Carly her bag and cell phone and handed her a red rose. "One for your drive in this morning." He then kissed her goodbye.

* * *

It was 10:30 and Carly had her head buried in another marketing report. She leaned back in her chair and exhaled loudly. She really didn't want to be at work; after what Freddie had done for her that morning she really wanted to be with him. She thought about calling him when she was interrupted by Natalie, their group's assistant. She was carrying two dozen red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Whoa Natalie, somebody really loves you." Carly looked up from her desk smiling.

"Hah, I wish. These, my dear, are for you." She set the vase and chocolates down on Carly's desk. "Every woman between my desk and this office is green with envy right now. Your man's a keeper; I didn't even know it was your birthday."

"It's not my birthday; I'm not even sure yet why he sent these. He made me breakfast in bed this morning and had me driven to work as well."

"Is it an anniversary you're forgetting?"

Carly thought for a moment, "Not that I can think of. I've been wracking my brain all morning. It's actually driving me nuts."

"Well, I suggest you enjoy the attention and be extra sweet to Freddie." With that Natalie left to go back to her desk.

Carly smiled as she read the card that came with the roses. "For the most wonderful and beautiful person in the entire world on this special day." She picked up her phone and called Freddie at home, hoping she wasn't waking him up.

Freddie picked up on the second ring and before Carly could say anything spoke, "So did you get my gift?"

"Yes, my beloved. They are gorgeous, by the way. Everyone here is very jealous of me right now. I just wish I knew why."

"Because you're special and I love you and I want this day to be perfect for you."

"I love you so much you have no idea, but I wish I knew what today was. Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope, not yet. So what are you doing for lunch?"

"I can't get away; I have a meeting at 1:15, I'm sorry. I'll probably just order a sandwich and eat at my desk." Carly was disappointed.

"I'm sorry too. Okay sweetie, I'll let you get back to work. I love you more than anything."

"I love you so much too."

* * *

It was 11:45 and Carly was thinking about lunch. She was about to get up to run down to the deli on the first floor when Natalie called her line and told her she was sending a visitor back to her office. Carly was confused and wondered about who might be visiting when Freddie appeared in the door of her office carrying a picnic basket.

"Freddie, what are…." Carly wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry Carls, on this day you are not just having a sandwich at your desk." Freddie set the picnic basket down on an empty chair and spread out a tablecloth on the floor. He took Carly by the hand and took her into an embrace and a rather passionate kiss.

"I don't deserve you for a husband Fredward Benson."

"Nope, you deserve much better."

"Don't lie to me. Do you have any idea how many women here would scoop you up in a heartbeat if given the chance?"

"I don't know, a lot?" Freddie gave Carly his best kidding smirk.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not sharing you or ever letting you go." Carly gave Freddie a deep tongue kiss to emphasize the point.

"I'm just kidding. I'm never letting you go either. Are you hungry?" They sat down on the floor together and Freddie unpacked the picnic lunch. He had gone to Carly's favorite French bakery and had a gourmet lunch packed consisting of fresh French bread, gourmet cheeses and meats, Carly's favorite salad and two red velvet cupcakes. Carly couldn't drink while at work so Freddie brought some sparkling white grape juice to drink.

After eating the lunch they were feeding each other their cupcakes when Carly intentionally spread some frosting on Freddie's face. "What did you do that for?" Freddie asked?

"So I could do this," Carly leaned over and began to sensuously lick the frosting off of Freddie's face. To say Freddie was excited would be an understatement. Unfortunately it was almost time for Carly's meeting. She helped Freddie pick up the remains of the lunch and walked him out of the suite of offices. They stopped in front of Natalie's desk; Carly gave him a chaste kiss good-bye.

Before Freddie and Carly could leave Natalie spoke, "Thanks for the cupcake Freddie. It was delicious. Carly, you better take good care of this man, cause if anything happens I am going to swoop in take him from you." She grinned.

Carly beamed at Freddie with a look of pride and love, "Don't hold your breath, Natalie. I'm keeping him forever."

* * *

Carly returned home eager to get her hands on her husband. Due to the work of Natalie, Freddie was the talk of the office. Almost every woman in the office made a point of telling Carly how lucky she was and how jealous they were. She was hoping to begin repaying him for his loving attention.

"Freddie, I'm home," Carly called out.

"There you are," Freddie came out to greet her. He took Carly by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. Carly was shocked when she walked into the room. The room was lit by dozens of candles and there were rose petals spread around the bed. "Sit down Carls, let's get those shoes off. I know how your feet are always killing you at the end of the day.

Carly did as instructed; Freddie slipped her heels off and told her to lie back. He deftly removed the stockings she was wearing from each leg and pulled out a bottle of lotion he had stashed under the bed. Carly slid back so that she was sitting against the headrest. Freddie took her left foot and began massaging lotion into it; paying special attention to the arch and heel. She moaned softly as Freddie continued his ministrations. After 10 minutes he switched to her other foot and repeated his techniques.

When Freddie was finished, Carly's feet had never felt so good. He gave each foot a gentle kiss and told her to get undressed; he was going to draw her a warm bubble bath. She saw him enter the bathroom and moments later heard the tub being filled with water. She stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom, undressing as she went along. She was naked by the time she reached the door. She saw Freddie turn off the water; he stood up and turned around to face her.

For a moment he completely forgot where he was and who he was. Seeing Carly naked usually had that effect on him. He thought back to the first time he had seen her like this. He was broken out of his thoughts by Carly's lips on his and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "So are you going to join me?"

"Nope, this is just for you. This is your special day to be pampered." He helped Carly into the tub and told her to relax. He left and a few minutes later returned with a glass of wine and some grapes.

"You are seriously spoiling me Mr. Benson." Carly declared as Freddie began feeding her grapes.

"You seriously deserve to be spoiled Mrs. Benson." When the grapes were finished Freddie sat back and listened to Carly tell him about her day. When the kitchen timer went off he got up and went to get dinner out of the oven. He had made lasagna, again one of Carly's favorites.

He came back after taking dinner out of the oven to cool. He helped Carly out of the tub and dried her with a towel fresh from the dryer so it was still warm. He slipped her robe on her and took her into their small dining room for dinner.

"You made lasagna from scratch? After everything else you have done today?" Carly couldn't believe her luck in marrying such a perfect man.

"Anything for you on this day."

"I don't know how I can make this up to you, Freddie."

"I'll think of something," he replied with one of his smirks.

* * *

Carly and Freddie lay back in bed, thoroughly exhausted from hours of lovemaking. Freddie had indeed thought of various ways Carly could return the favor to him, and Carly had even added her own special touches. Now they could take the time to simply relax in each other's embrace and mutual love. Carly rested her head on Freddie's chest; he stroked her hair. Freddie finally spoke, "Did you enjoy your special day?"

"Oh my god yes, you have no idea how in love with you I am right now. There's just one thing, though, and it's driving me batty. Don't get mad, but what is special about this day?"

Freddie laughed, "Don't worry; I'm not mad. Why did I want this day to be perfect for you? Why is it so special to me? Because it's been 4,931 days since I first fell in love with you. And it's Thursday." Carly turned to Freddie and smiled; Freddie returned her smile and kissed her deeply. "Here's to another 4,931 days." With that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
